MKV-9152-Kai ASO Gundam Mk-II Kai
The MKV-9152-Kai ASO Gundam Mk-II Kai is an upgraded version of the MKV-9152 ASO Gundam Mk-II that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover. It is manufactured by Team Strike, and piloted by Ash Kennedy. History Once Team Strike landed on Earth, the ASO Mk-II received a major set of upgrades. One of which, is the installation of a miniature Veda Terminal. A second GN Beam Trident was added, and it was also upgraded to include the ability to turn into a beam gun. The firepower of the GN Vulcan Cannon was also increased, as well as the addition of its ability to shoot long-range targets; and the GN Fangs will now have increased distance and strength, along with the addition of a third fang. After a test run, two GN shields were added to balance its defense. Technology Aside from the addition of a miniature Veda Terminal, and several new equipment. The Mk-II Kai retrains everything from it's predecessor; such as it's GN Fangs, Beam Trident, and Zwei Quantum Funnels. However, the Zwei Quantum Drive from its predecessor, is now used as a reserve power plant to make room for another GN Drive. It's appearance is the same as in the original ASO Mk-II, but the torso is colored blue, the knees are colored green, and the top half of its legs are colored yellow. An additional upgrade was installed onto the ASO MK-II Kai, an experimental "Tri Drive" System was programmed into the twin drive to vastly boost the mobile suit's abilities. A Tri Drive worked under the same concept as the Twin Drive, but with the addition of a third GN Drive. A mobile suit using a Tri Drive setup would be equipped with three GN Drives specially designed to syncronize with each other. The resulting output would be squared that of the Twin Drive, producing a massive level of GN Particles. Star Strike had attempted to design a working model of the system previously but all attempts ended in failure. The reason for the failure was the unique nature of the topological defects of each drive. While two could be syncronized together, it was extremely difficult (next to impossible), to maintain three drives in a syncronized manner, as two of the topological defects would overwhelm or destablize the third. The Zwei Quantum Drive introduced a unique variation that allowed the system to become possible. When active, all three drives connect together and square the particle output of the twin drive. Because of it's experimental status, the Tri Drive was to be used only during emergencies as the extreme output could potentially destabilize and/or overload the drives and mobile suit. The ASO Kai was unable to safely execute Trans Am while the Tri Drive was active, as the sheer amount of particles would overload the frame, resulting in a catastrophic self destruction. Features *'Bit Control System' **'GN Field' *'Quantum Brainwave Control System' *'Twin Drive System:' Much like the 00 QanT, the ASO-II Kai utilizes the Twin Drive System. *'Tri Drive System:' Using two GN Drives and the Zwei Quantum Drive, the ASO Gundam Mk-II Kai can utilize the Tri-Drive System; however, due to it's experimental status, the Tri-Drive can only be used during emergencies as the extreme output could potentially destabilize and/or overload the drives and mobile suit. **'Quantum System **'Trans-Am System:' Like all other GN powered Mobile Suits, the ASO-II Kai can utilize Trans-Am for increased output. However, if the Tri Drive is active the feature will automatically locked out until the system shuts down. *'Zwei Quantum Funnel Launcher:''' A unique feature of the ASO-II Kai and its predecessor, the Zwei Quantum Funnel Launcher summons funnels in offense or defense depending on the situation.